


ABO暴躁组的故事

by Yoyo1996



Series: Jon/Stephen的ABO故事系列 [1]
Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha! Jon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Office Sex, Omega! Dr. Randy, Omega! Stephen, Physical Abuse, Problematic! Alpha, Propensity to Violence in Heat, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slut Shaming, Unstable to Stable Relationship, medical treatment
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: Jon/Stephen的ABO相关分成两种不同的情景，温馨甜蜜组的会另外发一个合辑，此外暴躁组中出现的人物Randy和他名叫J的Alpha的故事也会单发一篇收在总的系列里。这里的内容是不定期暴躁组，其中O扣被有攻击倾向的A囧在办公室强行标记后，两人开始了一段互相磨合的关系，车速比较快，不喜欢noncon的慎读……





	1. Chapter 1

 -

「你不是要在我裡面成結吧⋯我沒發情！你不能這樣！」Stephen 被臉朝下壓在辦公桌上褲子還套著他的腳踝，他感覺得到有東西正在裡面變大膨脹把他塞的更滿，已經超過極限開始造成撕裂的痛感「住手！那很痛！你會弄傷我！」他開始掙扎卻被遠比他強壯的A扣住後頸壓在桌上

「很痛，拔出去！我是不是流血了」他帶著哭腔扭動試著把那個東西從身體裡弄出去，但他的本能咬緊了那根造成他痛苦的兇器不放，他在被放開的時候想脫身卻被幾乎從體內扯開的痛苦阻止，他痛的冒出冷汗趴回桌上

「你沒有流血」Jon 淡定的聲音傳來「這是你天生的身體構造，咬緊我的結卡住我的陰莖然後用你不知感恩的身體含著我的精液直到我射不出來為止」他的手指摸著發抖的O的背脊「你最好別動了，你現在已經無法跟我分開，我的結通常會維持39分鐘，但你吸的那麼緊，我猜會有至少45分鐘吧」

「你感覺如何？」Jon 拇指摩擦著他剛剛咬破強行標記的傷口，然後吸著拇指被沾上的血舔掉，「很痛」Stephen 眼眶泛淚，身體不自主的發抖「真的很痛，感覺好像被插了一顆燒過的鐵球」他的呼吸紊亂，手被Jon 單手扣在背後不讓他移動「我沒發情你這樣做沒有意義，我肚子裡現在沒有卵子」他哭著說

「我不要⋯」Stephen 哭著「你為什麼要標記我，我不要變成你的專屬工具」，「你不是工具，工具是乖乖等著被使用的東西」Jon 貼在他耳邊說「你是會咬人的淫蕩母狗，而且非常欠缺教訓」

「你知道平均A一次的射精量是多少嗎？」Jon 慢條斯理的說「我也不知道，但顯然多到如果不在發情期，O能明確感覺到自己被灌滿而且能造成維持數天的脹痛，因為結會把你的子宮入口撐開一點點，就只有那麽幾mm而已，你的身體就會等不及的把我射的東西吸進去，因為你的身體不管你願不願意都要我的精子」

「也許你接下來幾天會需要一個東西把你下面這張不知饜足的嘴堵上，不然每次你坐下或者走路都會有我寶貴的DNA從你身上流出來，我可能該給你找個肛塞避免所有A都能聞到你身上精液的味道，搶著來上你，我可能還會來用這個洞，我不喜歡上公廁」Jon 說著手指在Stephen 的入口周邊按壓，他碰得到開始膨脹的結

五分鐘了隨著結越來越大Stephen 的肌肉因為痛覺更發僵硬，「我腳酸了」Jon 說著把Stephen 從桌上拉起來讓他站直，突然的動作改變讓他以為他的內臟要被拉出來了「我是沒試過這個，但凡事都有第一次」Jon 說著從Stephen 桌上的飲料杯撈了冰塊靠在他們結合處，那凍的Stephen 發痛，而Jon 居然拔出來了

「謝謝，天啊我還以為你真的要⋯要」Stephen 話說到一半被拉到沙發邊Jon 強迫他坐在他腿上，然後把半膨脹的結和完全勃起的陰莖塞進他體內，「等下！不要！你不能把結塞進來，咿—」最後只發得出咬緊牙尖叫的聲音，那個半膨脹的結被強行賽回他的體內，痛的不只是內部了，括約肌那圈肌肉正像燒過一樣發痛

「看來冰敷可以稍微讓結消下來是真的」Jon 的胸口貼著Stephen 的背「不過我想現在我得花更多時間才能把你塞滿了，等我把你堵死以後我會灌滿你的，也許下次我該試試看讓結完全膨脹然後再插進去，你這樣淫蕩的身體絕對能承受這個」他說這些話的時候Stephen 正抱著自己承受更加深入的結和已經到底的陰莖

「你什麼時候排卵？算了不重要，如果你的身體真的那麼想要我的寶寶趕著排出一顆卵來讓你這個賤貨發情我也不會管你的，你可以找個車站過夜，看看誰會來撫慰你，不過我很確定寶寶會是我的，畢竟你等下肚子裡會裝滿我的精液，就算你明天不排卵接下來七天都有機會」

Stephen 持續發出無意義的痛苦呻吟，他動不了，他只有讓Jon 更深入跟深入這兩個選擇，而選擇權不在他，結越來越大了，他感覺到子宮頸被頂著往上移了，如果Jon 說的是真的他等下會像水球一樣被灌飽，只是他會被精液灌入而且會痛

「而且你是男性O，你們的子宮比女性小你知道嗎？那個灌滿會痛的研究是針對女性的，我猜你會浪費我的精液，因為你的肚子裝不下那麼多，或者誰知道呢？也許你的身體會把它們乖乖喝乾，你還痛嗎？」Stephen 沒力的點頭「你沒發情都能濕成這樣，你要是發情大概能吞下兩根完整膨脹的A的陰莖跟結吧小母狗」

「你本來想要做什麼？站街？」Jon 刻意刺激他，「我想要跟一個真的愛我的人結婚」Stephen 放棄了哭著說「一個會等結婚才會碰我的人，跟他生幾個孩子」他哭的更慘了，「那個是不可能了，你看看你，也許你會生幾個孩子吧，但你被我標記了，任何人都無法滿足你了」

Stephen 開始耳鳴了，他不知道是因為精神上的問題還是他實在太痛了，Jon 正在舔他後頸的傷口，那個他把自己壓制以後強行咬出來的標記，這個傷口沒有停止流血過，因為他的脖子一直在動讓傷口難以止血，如果開始止血了Jon 會找一樣的角度咬進去把傷口裡面撕開一點點讓他繼續流

他已經能夠承受結慢慢膨脹撐開他的感覺了，他的腰因此開始痠痛發麻，他沒有東西可以抓或依靠只能抱緊自己，Jon 似乎是無聊了雙手勾著他兩邊膝窩把他抬起來直到無法繼續往上，Stephen 尖叫了出來他抓著自己的手臂，指甲陷入肉裡，結被往外拉但拉不出去因為已經太大了

「你像離水的魚一樣亂扭」Jon 笑了出來,「不要、啊啊啊⋯嗚咿—」Stephen 突然被往下放，結被塞回了原位甚至更深，子宮頸被衝撞了一下，他分泌的潤滑液沒有因為痛苦減少反而大大的增加，Jon 的大腿和沙發都被黏滑的透明液體沾溼,「若不是你的身體為了保護你弄得這麼濕就是你真的這麼淫蕩,我猜是後者」

「感覺如何？」Jon 摸著透了一層冷汗的Stephen 的背部，「你為什麼要問」Stephen 發抖著微弱的聲音說著「你明明不在乎」，「因為我想知道我會不會不小心讓你爽到了」Jon 說，然後他又把Stephen慢慢往上提，「別這樣做我求你，那太痛了，我真的會因為這樣受傷的」Stephen 急忙大叫，然後Jon 鬆手了

他不斷地求他停下,他感覺到什麼在腹部深處開始發痛了,Jon反覆的做這件事而幅度也越來越小,因為結的膨脹讓他們卡的越來越緊,Jon最後把他抓起來讓他趴在沙發上而他自己跪直在他後面,他們依然卡在一起「你可以選擇讓我這樣幹你或者你可以試著轉身躺下,你要哪個」Jon說

「如果我躺下你就不會那樣做了嗎?」Stephen哭著問,「也許吧,但我知道如果你不做我絕對會試試看能不能帶著完整膨脹的節操你」Jon說,「拜託不要..我會照做」Stephen開始艱難的試著轉身,隨著他的動作結和陰莖在他體內用奇怪的角度刺激他,還不小心把結往外扯了幾次

當他終於翻身撐著自己慢慢往下躺的時候Jon不耐煩的直接把他壓下去,又是一次感覺要被拖出內臟的痛苦,Stephen雙手擋在自己臉上痛哭,他的眼鏡早就在他被壓在桌上強行標記的時候掉在某處了,他也看不清楚Jon的臉

「看來已經卡死了」Jon試著動但是完全無法往外抽任何一點,他只能往裡面更深入的壓了點「對了,這個應該給你戴上,剛剛掉在桌上了」Jon從胸前口袋拿出一个東西放在Stephen鼻樑上,他的世界變得清晰了起來,那是他的眼鏡,他看到Jon對他微笑

Jon握住了他腿間疲軟毫無反應的東西玩弄讓他非常緊張,他不知道這個人會做出什麼事,「以一個O來說不算小啊」Jon笑著握住套弄他讓他全身忍不住收縮,包含他的後穴也因為這樣絞緊了侵入的物體,他不斷地重複直到半透明的液體從前端流出為止,Stephen被機械式的強迫高潮而臉紅

Jon漸漸變得安靜,他會發出無意義的喘息低吼閉上眼或著皺眉,他開始射了,一想到有什麼正在被Jon強迫灌入自己的身體就讓他感覺更加敏感,他無法無視他能清楚感覺到每一個卡在他體內的東西的構造,只要Jon不粗魯的亂動他就能清楚地感覺到每一個部分,這不該在這種狀況下發生

多數人只在發情期的時候在O體內成結不是沒原因的,那會造成的痛苦太強烈,發情會讓人感覺不到痛苦而且將其轉為快感的一部份.身體會更濕潤熟軟.能夠容納更大的東西而不會感到被撕裂,他本來以為自己會在發情期被他喜歡的A標記,被結撐開然後等著生下寶寶,那是本來他希望的

「為什麼是我...」Stephen問「有那麼多O,他們肯定不會拒絕你,為什麼你要這樣對我」他哭著看Jon,「你自己想啊」Jon喉嚨發出低吟他又射了一次「不要吵」,他的手掌放在Stephen腹部上揉捏他柔軟的腹部

Stephen雙手放在身體兩旁緊握著拳,Jon輕柔的來回撫摸他的腹部,Stephen感覺得到腹部內有個地方開始脹痛,痠痛又古怪的感覺從腹腔裡不斷傳來,他想到剛剛Jon所說的一切,這種事情沒有所謂的心理準備,他只能眼睜睜的看著這發生還有清楚的記得這種感覺,Jon正在摸他的頭髮

「你在做什麼」Stephen已經不哭了但依然帶著哭腔,「O的頭髮都這麼軟嗎?」Jon正處在一種生理上的平靜狀態,這是所有A在結卡死後都會有的狀況,「大部分吧,我沒怎麼注意過」Stephen說「我的肚子有點不舒服」他摸著下腹想讓自己好過點,但他腰部以下是無法移動的

「你不要吵」Jon把他的手從下腹撥開,自己稍微跪起來抬高,本來已經幾近習慣的Stephen又因為這個突然的移動叫了出來,然後Jon的手指塞進了他的嘴裡壓住了他的舌頭幾乎戳到他的喉嚨引發嘔吐反射使他乾嘔,確認他不會再說話的Jon把手抽出來,而Stephen的下半身被抬高了

Stephen不想打擾Jon的安定狀態,這是他被強制咬出標記以後最讓人放鬆的一段時間了,但他的腹腔裡有什麼正在發酸發麻,下腹脹痛的越來越嚴重,終於到了他忍不住的地步他才開口「好漲」他小聲地抱怨

「你說什麼?」Jon問,「很不舒服」Stephen皺著眉說「開始痛了」,「大概是裝多了」Jon懶懶的說,然後開始上下或者左右的挪動自己的腰,那讓結和塞滿通道的東西在裡面摩擦,這讓Stephen意外的感覺舒服,讓他暫時忽略了脹痛感

數十分鐘過去,Stephen已經失去反抗能力,只覺得自己肚子被灌滿,腹腔裡一片脹痛酸楚,Stephen在這之間求Jon把他身後的一個枕頭給他讓他有一個東西可以抱著,他緊緊抱住那個Jon平常用來午睡的枕頭,聞到的都是Jon的味道,他不斷告訴Jon他受不了了但只會被Jon換個角度繼續灌滿

「看你能容納多少,或者我也可以這樣」Jon淡定的把手掌放在Stephen的下腹然後略微用力的往下壓,「你在做什麼!!??」這是Stephen最後一句完整的句子剩下的只是一大串毫無意義的尖叫以及歇斯底里的哭喊,白色的液體混著透明潤滑液從兩人結合的細微縫隙漏出

Jon像在揉捏一團麵團一樣的推拿按摩他的小腹,按得太往上會壓到胃但Jon很清楚他要壓的位置,他每次擠壓都會讓更多混合體液流出沾的那個枕頭都是,Stephen在尖叫,他不懂為什麼沒人聽到他的聲音,然後他想到其他人都下班了,Jon沾了混合的液體抹在Stephen胸前和臉上甚至嘴裡

「痛!!!」Stephen短促的叫著「不要壓,停下來,很痛」他左右甩著頭甚至撞上了沙發扶手,Jon只是繼續「仔細想想給你這個不知感激的傢伙這份禮物太過浪費了,我要收回」一團團白色與透明混合的體液漏出,直到Jon的結消的夠小了他強行抽出來也讓一股白濁液體直接流出他體外

半消下的結被強行拉出他的身體讓他像一張弓一樣拱起身體,本來應該會因為身體構造而被留在子宮內的白色液體因為Jon的擠壓有不少倒流了出來,但絕大部分依然在他肚子裡,那是絕對弄不出來的部分,他接下來七天肚子裡都會有這些東西,也將不時滲出體外

他被翻過身四肢撐著自己趴在地上,他低著頭靠著自己的手臂高高翹著屁股如Jon指示,然後Jon无视依然存在半消的結開始操他,經過剛才的那一切這依然讓他難以忍受,Jon把結推進他體內然後立刻就抽出來,這種東西之所以是在體內撐開是有理由的,比如讓他這個O咬著手臂忍耐的劇痛

每一下都讓他感覺到清楚的痛苦以及Jon有一個能維持特別久的結這件事，他咬住前臂的力道大到痛覺能從手臂衝向指尖，他怕咬傷自己鬆了口換了位置咬，Jon 全看在眼裏，手臂上的齒痕從一個變成一排，最後雙手手臂都是橢圓形的齒痕，這讓他想起了那個標記，他伸手按壓滲血的後頸讓Stephen 發顫

「因為你的身體在等我」Jon 親吻那圈血痕「你的身體在等你這個騷貨的主人回來好好的操你一頓，把你的痛覺痲痹、讓你濕的像尿褲子一樣、你的入口會腫脹充血變得敏感、任何可悲的藥局賣的工具都無法舒緩你，只有我，我才能阻止你被發情逼瘋，你的身體會一直發情到無法支撐才停止，除非我願意操你」

「你會求我像今天一樣的操你、在你體內成結把你撐開，然後把你的肚子灌滿，你不會叫我住手，你只會求我給你更多，發情的身體能容納更大量的精液，你可能會喪失食慾一陣子直到所有東西都在七天後被你的身體消除掉，因為你的子宮會為了裝我的精液而變大，肚子都是滿的怎麼還會餓呢？」Jon 冷笑

Stephen 連咬住自己的力氣都沒了，Jon 的結消了以後就抽出去了，然後把他拉起來跪在地上，他的大腿間、腹部、胸口甚至下半部的背都被黏滑的液體沾滿，他第一次看到剛剛侵犯他的東西，半勃著貼在他臉側「舔乾淨」Jon 用那東西拍打他的臉頰，前端像是口紅一樣在他的唇上左右滑動

Stephen 腦子還是一團亂，他沒有反應過來，嘴裡被塞進了一根粗長的東西，Jon 揪著他的頭髮操著他的嘴不讓他閃躲，這甚至不是全部，如果要完全吞下一根A的東西你恐怕得是個沒有嘔吐反射的長頸鹿，他不斷乾嘔掙扎甚至抓了Jon 的手，當Jon 鬆手時他縮在地上猛咳，「我讓你自己來，但必須舔乾淨」他點頭了

Stephen 眼角泛淚的爬起來握住Jon 開始從根部已經消的結的部位開始舔，他像在舔棒棒糖一樣反覆的舔著遠比自己還大的陰莖，最後是用舌頭舔乾淨前端，被Jon 提醒下甚至把他的袋囊含進口中把沾在上面的液體都清乾淨，Jon 撿起Stephen 的襯衫把自己下半身其他沾溼的部位擦乾淨然後把又皺又黏的襯衫丟還給他

「禮拜一見」Jon 穿好衣褲離開，留下全裸又濕又黏的Stephen 跪在地上，他雙手抱著襯衫不知道該怎麼做，他的股間正滴著某種液體，在地板上弄出一小片濕痕，最後他穿上襯衫跟長褲到廁所去儘可能把自己弄乾淨然後開車回家，在經過藥局的時候買了O用的避孕藥以防萬一，座椅被沾溼的很快，所以他坐在外套上

禮拜一到了下午Stephen 還是沒有出現，他以為他放假了，然後到禮拜三依然沒看到人的時候Jon 就去問了原因，Stephen 禮拜一就因為發情請了假，而且不確定要請多久

他一整天都煩躁不安，直到下班他直接進了Stephen 的辦公室從他抽屜中找到他的住址（他把水費帳單忘在這）還有備份鑰匙，他開車到了那個地方開門進去，他聞得到非常濃郁的發情氣味，奶香和甜糕點還有說不上來的花草味混在一起，而來源是臥室，他走進臥室看到Stephen 正拿著東西操自己，床單一片混亂

「嗨，Stephen 」他看了許久終於出聲，一團亂的O從床上抬起頭看他，他棕色的頭髮亂糟糟的，眼鏡被從床頭櫃撞到地上，他的膚色潮紅而在他雙手撐著自己起身坐著的同時屁股裡插著的東西還在原位，那是很常見被未配對的O用來度過發情期的工具，不怎麼大的假屌附帶一個可有可無的結

「需要幫忙嗎？」Jon 靠著牆站著，Stephen 瞪了他，「不用」他的聲音沙啞，「從你門口的報紙看來，你禮拜日就沒去收報紙了，你靠這樣撐了四天？」他幾乎是用不可思議的語氣說「大多數的O在這種狀況下是會抓狂的」，「不要煩我」Stephen 說，「我就待在這裡看你能撐到什麼時候」Jon 說

Jon 站在那看著Stephen 操自己，他猜過去無數個發情期他都是這麼處理掉，但他注意到他不只是在分泌透明的潤滑液，有些白色的東西會跟著被帶出來，那是禮拜五時他強行灌入Stephen 肚子裡的精液，大多數應該還在裡面，這些只是剛好漏出來的一部分

他看了很久，不時問Stephen 是否要屈服、他已經無法靠這個東西阻止發情了，他一靠近床Stephen 就揮手趕走他，這其實沒有意義，只要Jon 想他就能爬上床把他的大腦都操成糊，讓他的發情減緩然後結束，他注意到標記已經腫起來泛紅了，Stephen 換著各種姿勢角度操自己但都無法滿足他

中間Jon在他的客廳看電視甚至用他的浴室洗了澡，他全裸的走到Stephen 面前甚至開始散發A信息素都無法讓他妥協，他在客廳對電視發呆，他到這以後過了五個小時，床板因為Stephen 扭動而發出的聲音沒有停過，他看到Stephen 房門旁地上的小果汁瓶堆還有運動飲料，有很多都被喝完了，Stephen 在避免體力透支

所以在他發覺Stephen 的房間太過安靜的時候他才坐不住了，他站起來走進他的房間，Stephen看起來像發燒一樣紅，他摸了他光裸的背也是過高的體溫，他已經到了發情異常的最高峰危險狀況了，身體因為注意力全都轉移到感受上而忽略基本機能讓體溫過高，失去控制自己的能力跟理智，所以他的碰觸沒有引起反擊

「你必須屈服」Jon 脫下他借來穿的Stephen 的浴袍全裸的爬上了床，Stephen 最後的理智還在抗拒他，但他只能用眼神要他離開，「你會因為發情沒有得到緩解進急診室的，你原本不是這個時間發情吧？不是的話眨兩下」Stephen 的答案是"不是"，「突然的發情規律改變就容易引發這種問題」Jon 說

「⋯而這是我害的」Jon 說著捏著露在體外的一小截矽膠把插在Stephen 體內的東西拿出來丟在地上，突然被標記會引發發情提前，他抱住Stephen 「我不會像之前那麼粗暴也不會故意羞辱你，讓我幫你好嗎？」，眨眼一下，他答應了，他有維持承諾，溫柔的對待他，而這也終於讓Stephen 的理智因為快感跳下懸崖

因為Stephen是趴著的所以Jon先把他翻過身讓他舒服點,Stephen臉紅紅的一片,有些難以聚焦的盯著他,他無力的緊盯著他像是一點也不信任他的承諾一樣,「我要進去了」Jon親了他的眉心說

Jon只是正常的把自己推入Stephen體內,他又濕又熱而且反應非常大,他發出跟上次不同的聲音,某種會讓人腦子裡轟轟作響的可愛叫聲,他只是進出了幾次Stephen就尖叫了,他哭著抱住Jon求他快點,這已經不是有理智的Stephen了,他感覺得到背被抓出一痕痕紅色爪痕甚至有破皮

考慮到前幾天他才對Stephen做過多過分的事情Jon盡可能的緩慢但那只讓Stephen更加狂躁,他其實很虛弱但他不斷的抓咬Jon要他快點,不要拖延,要他給他更多,Jon知道O發情會這樣,但他不知道被異常發情逼到極限的Stephen會變成這個模樣,他很明確地感覺到背上有一條皮膚被抓破

Jon在Stephen在他已經破皮的部分反覆抓過的時候終於到了忍耐極限,他把Stephen的雙手抓在一起壓在Stephen頭上,「別抓了」Jon對著Stephen說,他看到他的指甲縫和指尖已經沾上血跡了,「別停給我拜託不要停快點」Stephen意識模糊的不斷重複這些話甚至扭著想操自己

Jon照他的要求開始大力.快速的操著他,那讓Stephen停止抓人的動作所以他也放開他的手了,Stephen在流眼淚但不是上次那種哭慘的模樣,更像是生理上無法自主控制激動的情緒,他在結開始撐開的時候停止,抱著Stephen不動,Stephen就貼在他身上任他擺布

「Stephen?」Jon摸摸他的臉,他的體溫沒那麼高皮膚也沒那麼紅了但他的眼神依然是渙散的「你還好嗎?」他還跟Stephen卡在一起,「恩...」Stephen發出無意義的聲音然後試著集中看他,最後終於說話了「Jon...」「我在」「Do you love me?」

Stephen的精神其實還很混亂,他沒有充分的理解能力來應付複雜的答案,Jon低頭跟他靠著額頭然後親了他的嘴角「我不知道,我甚至不知道我為什麼會對你做那種事,我喜歡你這個人但我不敢說我是怎麼了」,Stephen在他說完以前就昏睡過去了,他抱著他直到結消了為止

Jon抽身以後在Stephen床邊坐了一陣子,他一直在想到底怎麼會變成這樣的,從禮拜五晚上Stephen進他的辦公室以後他就變得很奇怪,本來那只是又一天莫名的煩躁暴躁,但當Stephen站在他桌子前的時候他覺得有什麼斷線了,他找回思路時他已對Stephen做過那些恐怖的事在回家路上了

當Stephen醒來的時候他就坐在旁邊跟他一起坐在床上,「你怎麼進來的」Stephen懶懶地說,「你的抽屜有鑰匙還有寫了你住址的帳單」Jon迴避他的目光,「我大概還有一個小時」Stephen從地上找到他的手錶「然後會進入下一次的發情,在中間這段清醒的時間我想問你一些問題」

「你為什麼要強行標記我」Stephen第一個問題就是這個「強行標記一個O是聯邦重罪」,「我不知道」Jon低著頭看著床單上的皺褶「我無法控制自己,我很抱歉,我那天是脾氣暴躁但我真的不知道為什麼我會把你標記還對你做出那種事」他不敢抬頭看Stephen

「你原本就對我有好感嗎?」Stephen靠過去在他耳邊問,Jon點頭,Stephen摸了他背上被抓出來的血痕然後就下床從櫃子裡找出一袋床單和被子丟給Jon「我想去洗澡,幫我把床整理好」說著人就走了,Jon愣了一會開始動手把沾滿各種污漬和液體的床單換掉

Stephen沖洗好出來以後撿起本來被Jon穿走的浴袍穿上直接無視了站在床邊看他的Jon到廚房去找東西吃,最後他抱著一碗麥片窩在沙發上,Jon從臥室出來看著他居然這麼自在感到不可思議「你還好嗎?」Jon問「我以為你有問題要問」,「我很早就學會不在發情時處理複雜的問題」他答

「So...你後來怎麼樣了」Jon與他保持距離坐下,「把自己弄乾淨點去藥局買了避孕藥然後回家,隔天就發情了」Stephen吃著麥片說「標記很痛.身體裡面也很痛.基本上找不到不痛的地方」,「我很抱歉」Jon低著頭,「我之後大概知道你出什麼問題了」Stephen喝光牛奶把空碗放桌上

「Wha..?」Jon被一個硬硬的東西戳到頭抬頭看到Stephen是要拿書給他,他翻開Stephen塞了避孕藥發票那頁,「有很少數的A會有週期性的侵略性爆發」Stephen站在他面前看他專心的看那頁介紹「有這種症狀的A會對其他A和B展現暴力.起衝突,對一般O並不會造成影響」Stephen說

「除非那是他的配偶或者心儀對象」Stephen淡定的說「如果是這種狀況那個A會把侵略性轉成接近於性暴力的行為,因為你太反常了所以在我冷靜下來以後我就去把這本書找出來,我記得有這種症狀存在,你符合所有特徵」,Jon抬頭看著他,一臉不知如何是好混合著歉疚跟困惑

「等我發情結束以後我們需要談談,但你不要太自責,我很清楚無法控制自己的身體和理智是什麼感覺」Stephen摸了Jon的頭髮「畢竟我是O,那是我生命必然的一部份」,「但是這是我的錯,我還是做了那些事...」「Jon你在把事情變複雜,我說我不喜歡在發情時談複雜的事情」Stephen說

「等我這次發情結束以後你必須去看醫生」Stephen說「然後把這個問題處理好,至少讓這有個周期性,不然你突然把誰丟下樓梯都不奇怪」,「為什麼你一開始不願意讓我碰你」Jon問,「因為我不知道你還會不會像禮拜五一樣傷害我」Stephen說

他答應了Stephen要他去看醫生的要求,在他再度進入發情狀態的時候陪他上床解決,Jon自己請了病假,因為他不是O沒有發情假也不能隨便告訴別人他居然標記了Stephen,他花了三天才讓Stephen能靠抑制劑結束發情,出於愧疚等原因他基本上替Stephen做了所有家事了

在發情結束三天後Jon跟Stephen坐下來把事情講開了,他們開始交往,Jon去看診確認了問題被開了藥讓他的症狀變成穩定三到五個月出現一次,而不是像不定時炸彈一樣不知道什麼時候會爆炸,而發作的時候也不會攻擊性那麼強,但Jon會在這段期間避免跟Stephen接觸

但這個狀況不用多久也得重新協商,Jon對寫手發飆的時候太恐怖,甚至差點打斷一個狗仔的鼻子,後來只好向內部解釋Jon的症狀,至於狗仔那個沒人會相信他的,對方身高198而Jon要打到他鼻子都有困難,為了這個問題Stephen到Jon的辦公室和他討論

「我不能這樣做,我不能對你做那種事第二次更別提三.四還有不知道會有多少次!」Jon聽了Stephen的提議後站起來叫著,「冷靜下來聽我說」Stephen拉著他的手腕要他坐下「你已經吃藥了,你不可能做出比第一次更有殺傷力的事了,我可以承受的」他堅定地看著自己的A

「No」Jon拒絕「我寧可就那幾天請假把自己關在房間裡」,「然後你會開始打牆壁,你上次手就是這樣受傷的,醫生說你的症狀是因為壓力才開始失控的,你不能憋著」Stephen說,「可是我不能這樣對你」Jon說,「我的發情期遲早會因為你的信息素變得跟你的狀況類似」Stephen說

「10次裡面有一兩次發情期被操得特別用力對我來說不算是問題,反正我真的發情的時候也不會記得你都說了什麼糟糕的話」Stephen說「總不能讓你去傷害自己或傷害別人啊,而且這樣你能跟我一起請發情假,能少扣薪水」他對他的A微笑

「那就說好了」Stephen在Jon臉上親了一下離開他的辦公室,三個月後這個安排第一次被用上,最終結果是Stephen的發情有被滿足但還是多了點被用力抓住手腳或腰留下的瘀青還有後頸的咬痕而已,還是有很多地方痠痛不舒服肚子也脹但大多數他都無感,因為是發情時做的他不會痛

但那一次Jon也不是完全沒事,他背上又多了很多爪痕,而且鎖骨上不知道在什麼時候被咬了,就像被標記一樣,他的血毀了一條床單,這只有可能是Stephen咬的,Stephen看了以後說"啊,就當扯平吧,記得把床單換了"就去洗澡了

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by作者：  
> (補一些沒寫到的部分)  
> 這一組的差不多完結了,但我要強調這兩個(AO強迫轉常態)跟之前寫的AO扣囧是不同組,世界觀不同而且感情進程也徹底不同  
> 這兩隻以後如果是在Jon 發作遇到發情，回神起來第一件事就是檢傷了，但肯定有Stephen 沒發情囧卻正宗爆發的時候[喵喵]  
> 換句話說，那一組（囧有爆發期的ABO）兩個人在一起越久身上的傷疤會越多  
> 而且很多應該是內傷，操的時候太粗魯還帶結操什麼的  
> 而且發情當下只會感覺到快感甚至不會阻止囧，大概會發情結束後扶著腰坐不好好幾天


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一小部分Omega/Alpha情趣play，肉體反攻心理上還是A/O

-

當他走進Jon的辦公室關心他為什麼一整天都那麼暴躁又不耐的時候他照常敲一下門就開門直接進去,Jon坐在桌子後面戴著耳機閉著眼聽音樂,他直接走到他桌子前叫了他「嘿,你今天怎麼啦?」Stephen問,而Jon張開眼看他的眼神從失焦變成一種他沒看過的眼神,...像盯上獵物一樣

「Jon?」Stephen笑容僵硬,他聞到了一種味道,被古龍水蓋掉但是有一股A的氣味,他知道Jon是A但是他不是那種囂張地釋放味道只為了讓別人不舒服的人,Jon繞過桌子走到他後面,「你今天很奇怪...」Stephen後退了,還看了一眼門的方向,他如果要跑會被Jon擋住

他跟Jon認識這麼久他第一次覺得被他威脅到,他退了一步靠在桌子上,而Jon無視他的個人空間不斷往他逼近「Jon,你在跟我開什麼玩笑嗎?這個不好笑」Stephen伸手推Jon的肩膀但被抓住,Jon把他拉向自己,「你聞起來很香」Jon聲音特別低沉的在他耳邊說

「Jon..?」Stephen感覺一陣寒毛直豎,然後他的手被反折在背後,他只知道自己撞上桌面,眼鏡飛了出去,撞上桌面的側臉痛得發燙,眼前直冒金星,把他拉回現實的是後頸上的溼熱感,Jon的呼吸噴在脖子上,還有他正在舔他的後頸

「Jon?Jon你在做什麼?!」身為一個O的本能讓他全身緊繃,腎上腺素直飆,他想辦法要掙脫控制,但Jon的力氣大的不合理,把他緊緊壓在桌上,當牙齒碰觸到後頸的時候他冒出冷汗,當他發現那只是輕咬跟親吻的時候居然稍微放心了一下

「Jon你鬧夠了,放開我」Stephen試著讓Jon放開他,然後劇痛從脖子傳來,他張著嘴叫不出來,牙齒陷入肉裡,他聽見肌肉和皮膚被咬穿的聲音,然後是牙齒刺穿卡進血肉中的痛覺,他的心跳急速加快.他只聽得見自己的心跳聲跟低啞的哀嚎,他被標記了

他不知道發生了什麼事導致了這一切,他被壓在桌子上失去反抗的力量,Jon鬆口了,牙齒從他的皮肉中拔出,他感覺到血液正在流出,Jon顯然也看到了,他在舔他的傷口,他正因為剛才發生的事發抖,他從來沒有這麼無助過,他無法思考接下來該怎麼做,他大腦被舌頭鑽進他的傷口的感覺佔據

他失去對時間的感覺,他只知道後頸發燙的感覺還有Jon把他的襯衫抽出長褲,手在他的衣服裡撫摸他的身體,Jon不再碰他剛被標記的傷口,他開始動手解他的皮帶,「不.不要」Stephen勉強靠本能的擠出幾個字「Jon你不能這麼對我」「誰說的」Jon的語氣讓他心底發寒,那不是平常的Jon

他的褲子被扯下的時候他無法說話,Jon拿兩人的領帶塞進Stephen的嘴裡,他嘴裡的布條被唾液浸濕的時候Jon的手指已經放棄進入他的身體,他沒有發情,沒有潤滑的狀況對任何想進入他身體的物體都是障礙,他被抱起來坐在桌上面對Jon

「你給我坐好」Jon的語氣帶著暴躁與威脅,他抓著Stephen腿間脆弱的性器「否則我保證我會讓你痛不欲生」,Jon說完低頭把他含進嘴裡,Stephen被突如其來的刺激弄得往後仰倒在桌上,Jon不管他只是大略的刺激他,牙齒甚至不時刮到他,Stephen完全勃起時被吐了出來

「這樣就夠了」Jon抹了嘴看著Stephen腿間和身下一小片桌面上的一片溼滑,Stephen喘著氣看著Jon,他只是為了讓他的身體分泌足夠的潤滑,他被強行翻身趴在桌上,手指毫無阻礙的侵入他體內,Jon並沒有耐心的管他是不是會受傷,他抽出兩根手指後直接把遠比那還粗長的陰莖推入

Stephen大聲哭著要他停下,但被領帶堵住變成無意義的嗚嗚聲,Jon伸手把堵嘴的東西抽出來「你說什麼?」,「停下!!」Stephen大叫「I don't want to do this!!」「這不是由你決定的,再說看看你,你的身體並不這麼說」Jon在笑的事實讓他更害怕「你把我咬得很緊」Jon在他耳邊說

Jon的話讓他臉發燙,他的身體的確是絞緊著入侵的物體,但那只是生理反應而已,Jon不斷地深入讓他懷疑自己真的能容下他嗎?但他是個O,那是個蠢問題,O的身體本能會延展容納入侵的東西避免受傷,Jon開始抽送衝撞他的體內,他哭著但無法否認他感覺到了一股股快感,非自願的快感

他不知道多久,他感覺到有東西在體內撐開的時候終於找回理智開始求他不要在自己體內成結,他沒有發情這樣會弄傷他,之後那是接近兩小時的玩弄.羞辱跟傷害,直到他哭著被強行灌滿的時候腦子某處還在提醒自己Jon本性不是那樣的,有什麼出錯了

那天他帶著避孕藥回家後先吞了藥然後把身上的衣服丟進洗衣機,他知道這等於毀了所有能證明這是一場強姦的證據,然後他去洗澡,他蹲在淋浴間裡把手指插入體內時感覺到因為Jon的結拉扯留下的鈍痛,他閉著眼用手指撥開入口讓白色的液體繼續流出,他因此又哭了出來

他盡力靠自己的力氣把殘餘的體液排出,但只有少少的白色體液跟著熱水流進排水孔,Jon說的沒錯,大部分都會被鎖在他肚子裡在接下來幾天時不時地滲出提醒他到底被誰上了而且對方有多享受這個過程,他甚至有可能因為這些在體內的東西而被刺激發情,O的本能會要他孕育新的生命

他一手摸著後頸一手抱著自己的肚子跪在灑下來的熱水中,他的腹部還在抽痛,被強行成結還被帶著節結操還有Jon那麼粗暴的舉動都讓他身體內外充滿創傷,如果明天肚子痛的太嚴重他就準備去看醫生了,但理由要說什麼,他的傷很明顯是被強迫導致的,而Jon的DNA他滿肚子都是...

他反覆思考後決定他不想在搞清楚Jon怎麼了之前讓他陷入麻煩,除非真的痛得無法忍他不打算去看醫生,他摸了後頸的傷口,那個標記已經不流血了,而且傷口附近還有一種麻麻的感覺,在被標記以後那個區域會開始建立一塊敏感的構造,神經會變多,會因為標記主的觸碰而興奮或被安撫

他找到書來找到底Jon是怎麼了的最可能解釋,他有印象類似的症狀被記錄在書裡過,後來他找到那個少數A會有的失控症狀看到幾乎全都符合的時候他鬆了口氣,他本來打算禮拜一去跟Jon談的,但隔天他就發情了無法出門,Jon的標記還有對他的刺激引發了異常的發情症狀

他找出之前用來度過發情的東西,但不管他怎麼操自己就是不夠,而且剛開始還會因為Jon造成的傷痛得不敢繼續,但發情變得越來越猛烈的時候他對痛覺的感官全都麻木了,他只想要滿足自己的慾望,但就像隔靴搔癢一樣怎樣都沒用,挫敗和不滿以及失望讓他越來越煩躁而發情也沒被舒緩

當他渾渾噩噩度過發情的時候Jon來了,他除了煩躁外也無法信任Jon不會傷害自己,直到他確認Jon恢復正常以後他才願意讓他碰,他的理智幾乎在Jon進入他的當下就跳窗了,本能接管一切,他只有模糊的感覺到溫暖和真正被愛護的對待,之後Jon不斷的道歉照顧他也讓他相信他已經正常了

後來他還是進了醫院,他發情結束後立刻回去工作,結果肚子痛到無法起身被Jon帶去看醫生,他那次真的太粗魯,他體內某個相對於女O卵巢的部份因為他的關係出血了,腹腔超音波照出來一整片黑的時候Jon不敢對上O醫生想殺死他的眼神握緊Stephen的手向他道歉

後來醫生告訴他會先開藥讓他吃,觀察幾天還是沒改善可能需要開刀,Jon聽了臉色只有越來越青,若他想挖洞鑽進去也不奇怪,後來醫生讓Stephen先出去把Jon留下來大罵了一頓,還好O看診的診所保密性很高不然這肯定會上八卦雜誌,最後不需要開刀,但醫生命令Jon不准碰Stephen兩個月

之後大家都注意到了Stephen和Jon的關係改變,因為太過顯眼了,而Jon一直不敢對此發表任何意見,如果Stephen不開口的話Jon就不會宣稱任何關係,後來Stephen很公開地告訴大家他們是配對了,但完全跳過了為什麼這段關係來的這麼突然

醫生禁止Jon碰Stephen兩個月,也為了避免Stephen在這段時間內發情醫生給他加了點藥,「如果你需要我也能開點藥給你讓你當兩個月的B」醫生瞪著Jon說,醫生身為O對於這種粗暴的A永遠沒有好感,即使Stephen一直強調那是意外而且雙方沒有意識自己正在製造傷害,然而無自主意識的是Jon

 

-

 

「你出去」Stephen說「明天是周末大家都不會進辦公室沒有人在加班的」,Jon已經開始用看獵物的瞪著他了,顯然他可能無法爭取時間潤滑自己,因為辦公室裡A的氣味變得很濃,而Jon正朝他走過來,Stephen後退的時候被地上的雜物箱絆倒,他立刻翻身往前爬要拿眼鏡逃跑

一隻強而有力的手握住了他露在西裝褲外的腳踝把他拖了回去,他只能被拖出辦公桌後面被丟在辦公桌前的空地,情況越來越像第一次被強行標記時的狀況了,Jon折回去撿了他的眼鏡丟到他身上讓他戴上「Jon,聽著,我會讓你做但你不能控制我的行動」Stephen想爭取一點空間

「你不是負責下命令的那個」Jon暴君式的語氣又出現了,他扯開Stephen的襯衫,扣子噴的到處都是,然後是他的長褲跟鞋子,他只剩下黑色襪子還在腳上,而Jon正試圖把他翻過身,「我沒發情你不能直接操,我們都會受傷」Stephen用安撫語氣說「潤滑劑在我長褲口袋」

Jon從長褲口袋摸出潤滑劑露出鄙夷的笑看著Stephen「你隨身帶這種東西是多期待有人操你?」,「我知道你現在說的話你晚一點都會後悔,但我還是會認真回答你,這是避免你像現在這樣失控才準備的」Stephen努力讓自己聽起來平靜,Jon聞了一下就把罐子丟到角落讓Stephen冒出冷汗

「你為什麼要丟掉!!」Stephen也開始慌了,他不希望把事情搞到需要上醫院,「那種東西味道太差了」Jon抓著他把他按在地上他的眼鏡又掉了,就因為這種事會發生所以他有很多備用眼鏡,Jon壓著他後腦勺把他按在地上,Jon的一條腿卡在他腿間,西裝褲摩擦他的性器讓他發抖

「差點忘記你是我的狗了」Jon帶著笑拇指摩擦他的標記,那塊皮膚變得對Jon的碰觸很敏感,然後他咬住了他,舌頭在牙齒間反覆的舔著,他的腿一直往他的性器擠壓,Stephen感覺到體溫升高,他的腿間開始濕滑,他的標記被他的A碰觸讓他的身體興奮,Jon留下很多咬痕但這次沒有咬出血

Jon大腿上一片濕滑浸透了布料,他把Stephen翻身躺在地上,他沒有發情但他濕的像接近發情期一樣,Jon正在脫衣服,他很快地脫光了,連襪子都脫了站在那俯視脆弱的O,他帶著鄙笑抬腳踩上他腿間的勃起,力道略大讓Stephen彈起來曲著身慘叫,他只是像踩菸蒂一樣輾著他脆弱的器官

「住手⋯住手⋯」Stephen 咬緊牙抓著Jon 的腳甚至抓破皮了都沒能掙脫，他的眼淚冒了出來，「很敏感對吧，但沒有必要呢」Jon 說「你腿間那東西除了娛樂一下自己還有排尿外也沒有其他功能了，你可沒辦法製造精子，就算我更大力點也沒差，你沒有什麼好損失的」說著他的確加大了力道，Stephen 痛的臉色發白

他知道Jon在無法控制自己的狀態中但他無法停止自己在他腿上抓出一道道爪痕，Jon 因此踢翻了他，Stephen 縮在地上雙手摀著下體無力逃跑，Jon 抓住他雙腳腳踝拉開他的腿逼他打開自己，把他的手從還在痛的性器上拉走按在他頭上方地面，他正在對Stephen 哭的樣子微笑，甚至伸手捏了他的臉頰說他這樣很可愛

說完他就跨在Stephen 胸前抓著他的頭把自己操進他嘴裡，喉嚨被突如其來的異物侵入激起強烈的嘔吐反射，他本來痛的發白的臉開始漲紅，他努力不被自己的唾液嗆死，Jon 抽身時在他還咳著喘不過氣時拉著他的左腳搭在自己肩上把自己強行推入Stephen 體內，而且立刻開始操他，Jon 今天非常累，較上次溫和了點

他努力不去刺激Jon ，在這個狀況下任何一句話、一個行為都能觸發嚴重後果，他躺在那裡讓Jon 操他，後來Jon 放下他的腿讓Stephen 雙腿都在自己腰側，鬆開控制他雙手的手，用雙手緊扣在Stephen 腰上，明天肯定會變成一堆瘀青指印，他在他的O體內衝撞發洩，直到他的結開始膨脹才慢下來，Stephen立刻抱住他

「你幹什麼」Jon 的語氣略帶困惑，「I love you Jon 」Stephen 立刻說，並且緊緊的抱住他不讓他動，試著親吻沒搞清楚狀況的A，這是他知道最有效阻止他帶著結操自己的方法，不讓他動然後用他現在的大腦無法理解的正面情緒把他弄糊塗，他被抱得越緊會越放鬆然後忘了施暴取樂這件事

他在那和Jon 卡在一起的三十到四十幾分鐘內都緊緊的抱住他，有時候會摸摸他的頭髮拍拍他的背，對A做這些動作有更強的安撫效果因為這會影響他們潛意識讓他們想到被照顧的童年，他知道這一切因為在第二次他被Jon 操到受傷必須去醫院檢查的時候他被醫生強行轉給專家處理這個問題，對方給他上了三個月的課

他的病歷三五個月就多一筆因為發情導致的醫療紀錄讓他的O醫生一度威脅要把Jon 閹了，第一次卵巢泡破裂的大出血的超音波照片被醫生強行塞給Jon 逼他每天早晚都好好看一下自己幹了什麼好事，後來為了轉介給專門治療師上課Stephen 必須證明他需要這項服務所以醫院需要照片證明他會在過程中受傷

「因為雙方都在生理上的失控狀態所以不算家暴，但必須讓A接受藥物治療讓他比較沒侵略性，因為A當下真的完全失控，但O過了發情高峰期是稍微有理智的，所以讓O接受相關課程輔導，若未改善只能加重對A的藥物，懂嗎？」O醫生當時嚴肅的解釋，然後讓Stephen 跟著負責拍照的B護士走，Jon 則到隔壁領藥

O治療師翻著他的檔案一臉嚴肅，「你的A有這個症狀會比較粗暴我了解，但你為什麼會搞到讓他帶著結操你三次而且三次都弄得要就醫才來上課」「呃⋯」「一次卵巢泡破裂出血、兩次嚴重腹痛，還有這麼多瘀痕，你第一次就該來這裡了」「這個⋯」「你必須比其他人多上兩個月的課，沒得談」治療師Randy說

他一起去順便拿藥，之後他弄傷Stephen 的機率的確變得非常低，Stephen 躺在辦公室地上仔細回想當時Randy還說了什麼，親親A的臉頰或額頭、摸摸頭拍拍背讓他安定，還有抱緊A不讓他動外還有什麼來著，好像是壓抑自己的信息素避免刺激對方吧

「沒控制好讓自己聞起來像一塊大蛋糕是很難讓你的A找回自制力的」Randy 居然在修指甲的同時踹了一個來找前女友的A的胯下讓對方倒在地上打滾然後被Randy 踩著頭控制住不讓他鬧事等警察來逮捕他，強行侵入O的醫療機構是聯邦重罪之一，「如果你不小心讓自己聞起來太好，你剩下的步驟會直接跳到祈禱.送醫」

他抱著Jon 的手酸到不行而且感覺快要抽筋了，Jon 終於抽出來的時候看起來溫和多了，「回家吧」Stephen 對他說，但Jon 還在發呆，他就先從抽屜找到濕紙巾跟衛生紙把自己弄乾淨，然後從本來拿潤滑劑的抽屜找到注射器以備不時之需，他有四枝這種藥劑，這是Randy 開的處方籤

「如果對方太過分就拿這個給他捅下去」Randy 拿著那個類似腎上腺素注射器的東西說，「那是什麼東西啊？不會死人吧」Stephen 拿著看不懂的處方籤問，「這個不會死人的，這是類似O荷爾蒙的東西，只要戳一下就算是海豹部隊的A也會立刻投降的」「你真的真的真的確定那不會毒死人？」

「不會」Randy 甩了手翻了白眼「他們只會因為內分泌失調暫時變得非常順從然後幾個小時後就恢復正常了，但接下來一個月到兩個月會性無能而且聞起來有點O而已」「我不覺得那能用"而已"來形容⋯」「不要讓自己受傷才是重點，A什麼的一點都不重要，他們的內分泌系統沒有我們的這麼細緻需要呵護，別猶豫啊」

他後來開車帶Jon 回家，他現在情緒不穩不適合開車，他要求Jon 坐在後坐避免意外發生（比如精蟲衝腦跑去干擾駕駛），隔天睡醒Jon 又恢復正常了，在Stephen 淋浴時闖進去抓著他檢查他有沒有受傷還有開始為自己昨天說的任何話做的任何事道歉，在發現Stephen 沒有內傷或嚴重外傷的時候他鬆了一口氣

「我昨天有做什麼特別糟的事的話拜託告訴我，我會彌補的」Jon 抱著Stephen 說，「這件事嘛⋯⋯」Stephen 想了一下「你昨天用腳幹了什麼好事才被抓成那樣你知道嗎？」，Jon 聽著Stephen 鉅細靡遺的描述昨天的狀況，Jon 不敢相信自己幹了什麼，「我⋯你要踩回來嗎？」Jon 問「我也可以讓你揍」

「我沒有那種嗜好」Stephen 發現自己居然在學Randy 翻白眼「不過我想試試一件事」，Jon 看著自己的O走出去拿來一罐潤滑液「你知道A也是能被操的吧」Stephen 露出躍躍欲試的笑容「讓我試試看我就原諒你」，Jon 傻眼的看著瓶子跟Stephen ，「Al...right？ 」Jon拿著瓶子和平板電腦到浴室去學怎麼準備被操

Jon尷尬的從浴室出來被Stephen 推到床上去，在他說任何話前Stephen就往他臉上砸了枕頭要他躺好，Stephen 的手指是細長的,但被陌生異物入侵還是很詭異，尤其自己生平第一次被操就是被O更是，Stephen 只用了兩根手指給他擴張，然後就要Jon 口他讓他勃起他照做了，但Stephen 敏感的受不起刺激腿間濕了一片

他覺得夠了就讓Jon 停下,即使完全勃起大小也比不上沒起反應的A，Jon 其實覺得這看起來很⋯可愛，Stephen 沾了自己分泌的潤滑液抹在自己的陰莖上然後緩緩的推入Jon 體內，Jon 躺在床上面對他，Stephen 對這種刺激非常陌生，忍不住閉上眼臉都紅了，Jon 也注意到他腿間本來擦乾了又流下大量透明黏液

他自己剛剛在浴室自己試著擴張時都比這更有感覺一點，因為他試著操了一下自己，而Stephen 不敢動甚至彎下腰低著頭貼在他身上，他因為陌生的快感緊閉著眼不自覺的咧著嘴笑，他推了他讓他直起身，他看著Stephen的表情就硬到不行，他鼓勵Stephen 動動看，他試著抽插了幾下就停了，他說他感覺隨時都要射了

「抽出去一下會比較持久」Jon 建議，「不行，我覺得抽到一半我就會射」Stephen 臉紅著，他分泌的液體已經順著腿流到床單上了，「射在裡面無所謂，我是真的沒差，等下連同潤滑一起洗掉就好」Jon 摸了Stephen 發燙的臉，Stephen 勉強自己模仿Jon 試著快速的抽插幾次，但不到三下他就哭著射了出來

Jon 硬到發痛，他看著Stephen 被高潮餘韻淹沒癱軟的融化在他身上，他趴在他胸口但還沒拔出來，他不敢拔出來因為他怕刺激太強Jon 也沒催他，只等他軟了以後自己滑出來，Jon 發誓如果每天都能看到這麼可愛的Stephen 他真的願意放下A的自尊什麼的躺下讓他操

「喜歡嗎？」Jon 微笑摸摸融化趴在床上的Stephen ，「太強烈了」Stephen 臉還是紅的「而且我後面一直收縮想要被填滿，中途有點想要放棄」，「你要我操你嗎？」Jon 的東西已經頂著Stephen 的腿，「拜託快點不要廢話」Stephen 說，那天早上他們都沒離開臥室，後來Jon決定買一點這類的書回來研究一下

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  （还有一些和作者聊天时的脑洞后续）
> 
> 等他耐受度高一點Jon 可能會找出之前Stephen 沒結合時用來過發情期的假屌讓他在操自己的時候插著，可能太刺激了濕到會插不住直接滑出來
> 
> 被刺激沖昏頭沒力氣回嘴只能僵住不敢動不想太快射，Jon 要他把掉出來的假屌插回去，他很猶豫要不要這麼做
> 
> Stephen 喜歡這種體驗Jon 看的開心，而且他真的沒什麼好損失的，被O操沒什麼感覺而且之後還能操融化癱軟超可愛的的O
> 
> ⋯讓Stephen 插著坐在床上Jon 騎上去自己動，完全就是Jon 同時操Stephen 前後的概念
> 
> Stephen 是坐著的，等於直接塞在裡面人不起身就不會滑出來，然後Jon 騎乘他
> 
> 肯定Jon 動了幾下Stephen 就受不了抱著他要他別動了可能還哭出來了，Jon 完全是在操人的那一方（雖然他正在被O插
> 
> Jon 一直動讓Stephen 受不了哭著要他慢下來不要動了，但Jon 不理他要他躺好享受一下這種感覺加快速度用Stephen 操自己，Stephen 大概會被弄到失控的邊哭邊射然後求Jon 讓他抽出來
> 
> 大概會求Jon等一下,他現在就插進來會讓他受不了
> 
> 不等。“因为你受不了的样子太可爱了
> 
> 大概會虛脫到只能哭但叫不出來了
> 
> 如何把你的O艹成一滩水：不，我的O会在我艹他前就自己化成一滩水—>如何艹一滩水
> 
> 有時候簡直擔心自己的O會不會被自己操到脫水的A表示:一直哭又這麼溼,你真的不會脫水嗎?,O表示:別鬧(很虛弱地回嘴
> 
> （然后很贴心（？）地在边上放一桶水（一桶（别闹！
> 
> "那桶應該只能用來擦身體吧!"恢復力氣後略顯暴怒的O抓著自己的A搖晃"去拿果汁給我"
> 
> 這是害羞轉怒火2333有一個幽默感在不對的時間冒出來的A的困擾


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原梗是一个据说很痛很深也能很爽的体位*wink  
> 链接：http://imgur.com/h2iz6G0

-

Stephen在辦公室工作準備收尾,今天Jon的節目放假了,Jon在忙著想他到底該怎麼主持奧斯卡,他的手機簡訊提醒不斷震動,他看了螢幕"你在哪"."回來"."你要回來了沒"."你該回家了"安靜了幾分鐘後簡訊又來了"現在,馬上,立刻,回家",Stephen皺了眉,開始收拾東西打算回去看看

Jon不肯接電話,家裡的電話跟他的手機都會直接掛斷,所以他只能親自回家看看,當他進門的時候他就知道怎麼了,A的氣味非常濃,而且是Jon發作時才會有的味道,Jon平常聞起來不會有這種微微的辛辣味,「Jon?你在哪?」他一邊翻找自己背包找著能讓A徹底失去攻擊性的注射劑以防萬一

他猛然被從背後推了一下摔倒在地毯上,本來才找到的注射器眼睜睜地滾到了沙發底下,眼鏡也飛了,但他的視力足夠看到Jon的表情了,他發作了而且還很嚴重,「Jon你想要怎麼做?」他立刻擺出順從的態度,至少在他沒辦法拿到注射器前他要拖延時間「我會聽話」他仰頭看著他

「你這麼容易就讓人上嗎?」暴君語氣的發言完全跟Jon本人的想法完全無關,這只是他發作時的症狀而已「你聞起來真糟」Jon說「去把自己洗乾淨」,他把Stephen提起來推向浴室,他心裡暗喜,他在浴室的藥櫃裡也放了注射器,他乖乖地把自己身上在工作時沾上的味道洗掉以免Jon懷疑

「好」Stephen不得不說他不敢想像如果這個狀態的Jon發現他打算幹什麼會做出什麼事來,他在Jon腿間跪下,他直接看著他的A已經半硬的東西他大概猜得到要發生什麼事,「你要我口你嗎?」Stephen小心地試探,「知道還不快做!」暴君對他吼

Stephen知道現在任何話都會激怒Jon,他把注射器放在地上能被浴袍遮住的地方然後照做,他握住那完全不可能被他吞下的東西張嘴含住頂端開始最大限度的吞吐,也用手套弄他以彌補剩下的部分,Jon看起來從暴怒變成了煩躁,往後躺在沙發上讓他服侍,他下巴都痠痛了Jon也只是躺著而已

Stephen摸著Jon根部的手感覺得到他的結已經稍微撐起了,他嘴很乾舌頭也感覺不到任何東西了,但Jon看起來已經非常鬆懈了,這是好事,他發作嚴重到一個程度時只會有暴怒跟消極暴躁兩個模式,Stephen一隻手往地上探抓住了注射器,他正要往Jon腿上戳的時候他被捉住了手

他鬆口吐出Jon的勃起,和他對上眼的時候他心臟漏了好幾拍,Jon抓著他拿著注射器的手的力道大到讓他求饒,「你想幹什麼」Jon拿走注射器放開Stephen的手的時候Stephen立刻地轉身衝向窗邊的沙發,那下面有另一根注射器,他被從後面用力地踹了一腳,他撲倒在落地窗前

「那是什麼」Jon揪住Stephen的頭髮把他的頭拉起來,「那只是讓你睡覺的藥而已」Stephen說謊了,如果誠實說的話他絕對會讓Jon發飆...他現在已經在發飆了就是,Jon一邊罵著髒話一邊讓Stephen跪在地上,他們的窗戶都是隔熱的,從外面看不到裡面,晚上則類似鏡子能照出人影

Stephen看著鏡像裡Jon平靜卻暴怒的表情和恐怖的眼神全身寒毛直豎,Jon調整了他要的姿勢,Stephen只有一點點對自己的控制權,他的重心被Jon控制,Jon的膝蓋卡在他雙腿間,他想試著去打開窗戶的鎖至少爭取一個逃跑空間但Jon注意到以後一隻手控制了他的雙手扣在他頭上方

「Jon我們換個地方好不好」Stephen感覺到那東西已經抵著自己的後穴,他現在根本碰不到Jon更別提影響他讓他溫和下來了,「你以為我還會上你的當嗎?」Jon的手勾著他的脖子勒住了他「你只不過會玩些小伎倆而已,你以為你鬥得過我嗎?我隨時可以折斷你的脖子」他臉紅缺氧了

Stephen被鬆開的時候額頭撞到了玻璃發出響亮的聲音,他只顧著吸氣,沒留意到Jon抓住他的雙手壓在玻璃上了,Jon膝蓋一抬他的雙腿被分開Jon用一隻手調整角度讓自己插入Stephen體內,然後繼續雙手固定他不讓他逃,Jon只動了一下腳Stephen就往後滑深深地被插入,而這還不是全部

「痛...」幾乎發不出聲音的Stephen眼角冒出眼淚「拜託別..我沒發情,至少拿潤滑劑」他的手想掙脫Jon的控制但只是被在玻璃上被壓得更緊,他看得到自己發白的臉還有Jon對此毫不動搖只是低頭想繼續深入的態度,「去拿潤滑劑不然真的沒辦法,拜託我說的是實話」他痛得說不好話

「然後你可以趁我去拿的時候搞那些伎倆嗎?」Jon又強行進入了一些,但顯然連他也無法忍受毫無潤滑下的插入,對雙方來說那都很不舒服,尤其是對O,Jon讓還想說話的Stephen閉嘴,他的浴袍早就在剛剛的過程中被脫掉了,Jon開始大力啃咬他的標記,這是絕對有效的刺激

Stephen很快在一連串啃咬下變得注意力渙散,腿間開始稍微滲出黏滑液體,他的臉靠在玻璃上,閉著眼讓那種專屬於被標記者的暖意和酥麻在體內堆積,直到劇痛從肩頸傳來,他倒抽一大口氣張開眼看著玻璃裡的畫面,Jon咬了他肩膀接近脖子的部位,他的犬齒已經插入皮肉中正在深入

「啊..啊...」Stephen感覺全身的汗毛全都豎起來,耳鳴和加速的心跳聲充斥耳中,跟被標記的感覺類似但夾雜了更多疼痛,他已經被標記了這只會形成短暫的假標記,但Jon的牙齒深深的刺入他的肉裡,Jon鬆口舔著他咬出的齒痕,一個個小洞裡冒著血都被他舔掉

Stephen知道這奏效了,Jon一邊舔著他的傷口的時候他的體溫開始上升,重複標記同一個人不只會製造假標記,還會引起短暫的類似發情的生理反應,但他只是變得容易接受異物入侵而已,他還是清醒的.會感覺到痛覺的,Jon很滿意他身體的反應開始推入

Stephen喘著氣不敢吭聲只是讓對方直接推到底,然有有什麼不對,Jon停住了「你看這下麻煩了」Jon邊咬他的標記對他說「你要是剛剛好好幹現在就好辦多了」,Jon依然試著推入,Stephen也意識到了原因,他的結撐開了一半,那讓他難以插入「Jon你會弄傷我」他聲音發抖

「你以為我會在意嗎?」暴君輕蔑的語氣讓Stephen感覺到各種似曾相識,Jon抬起一邊的腳讓Stephen的重心全被放在他們的結合處,結慢慢擠進Stephen體內,他被咬著的同時只能發出破碎的哀號聲,半個半膨脹的結進入了他之後他已經說不出話了只能喘著粗氣讓眼淚流個不停

他上次痛得眼前發黑的時候是Jon第一次強行標記他的時候,當時至少是在他體內成結才開始往外扯當作好玩的,他第一次被直接帶結插入,他緊閉著嘴但喉嚨發出的尖叫聲依然能被聽到,他的臉貼著玻璃他看得到Jon被他逗笑了

等他那種直衝腦門的痛過了以後他的呼吸慢慢恢復正常,Jon直起腰把他往上頂,同時他也失去大部分靠膝蓋支撐自己的能力直接壓在了玻璃上,他面前只能貼緊玻璃,身後只能被更加深入,Jon在結完全進入的時候低吼了一聲,他繼續咬他的標記.呼吸O的氣味讓他更加興奮

Stephen身體發抖,不只是因為疼痛也因為外頭溫度很低,玻璃非常的冷,他的體溫也漸漸讓玻璃上起霧,Jon確定他夠濕了把自己往外拉,Stephen大叫著要他停下,Jon的笑聲就跟他平常被逗樂時一樣只是更冷血一點,結被強行從他體內拉出了以後Jon開始操他,結大多不會插入

但有時候Jon會特別用力,結會有一部分被插入他的體內然後瞬間被拔出去,Stephen緊貼在玻璃上哭著呻吟,但他的身體漸漸變得習慣了結會反覆被推入這件事,Jon的結越來越容易完全插入然後直接拔出,Stephen的手腕被Jon緊壓在玻璃上動彈不得,只能握緊拳頭指節都發白了

Stephen 非常努力的想著到底在這種狀況下有什麼方式可以阻止他，但他碰不到Jon ，只要一開口Jon 就會叫他閉嘴，「你最好把嘴閉上」Jon 咬著他的肩膀「我很清楚你想幹什麼，你這狡猾的狐狸」，結被塞進體內痛的想掙脫的Stephen反射的往玻璃上撞了一下

Jon可以說是完全緊貼在Stephen 身上的，Stephen不停發抖、撞上玻璃、失敗的掙扎還有試著發出聲音卻不成句子時的震動他都感覺的到，他喜歡Stephen 的味道，嚐起來跟聞起來都是，但這只讓他侵略性更高而已，結完全撐開了，他們卡死了

Stephen 終於能靜止片刻，他的手被放開了，Jon 環抱著他，頭靠在他的後頸上，"成結射精時的安定時間"Stephen每次都很慶幸這個本能在A身上根深柢固，但他還是忍不住發出聲，Jon 貼的越緊就插的越深，而他的手也在把自己往他身上壓，Stephen 自由的雙手只能抱著漲痛的肚子

Stephen的頭靠在玻璃上雙手抱著腹部,Jon的手也在那,當他摸到Jon的手的時他反過來握住他的手讓他緊繃了一下,但他只是握著他的手,兩雙手重疊抱住他的肚子,Stephen被這個舉動給安撫了不少,Jon繼續舔咬他的肩頸,「Jon可以讓我躺下嗎?」Stephen試探的問,「我沒讓你說話」

「我沒讓你說話」Jon鬆口不太高興的說「你能做什麼是我決定的,懂嗎?」他挺起身把原本就已夠深入的結往內推,Stephen哭了出來,當他呻吟時玻璃上會因為他的氣息起霧,他覺得這已經是極限了,如果Jon再繼續他覺得他的內臟會被移位,他的肚子悶痛,手不自主的四處抓想找支撐點

Jon看著Stephen慌張的本能反應覺得好笑又煩躁,他現在對什麼都覺得煩躁,「夠了,別像小狗一樣亂扭」Jon一手扣住Stephen的後頸把他往玻璃上壓,他惡意的扭腰把節往外拉然後緊貼Stephen,太大的結在他體內造成了極大的痛苦,一些本來應該被堵在裡面的東西也漏了出來

Stephen反手想碰觸Jon,主要希望能找到一個他們結合處以外的重心和支撐點,另一方面他很想要另一個人的體溫,Jon拍掉了他好不容易抓到他肩膀的手,他每次強行抽插或稍微轉動角度都能引起尖叫,他在他的O的脊椎和肩胛上留下一排咬痕,白色半透明的體液在腿間漫延

「不要動了,拜託你」Stephen終於爆出一句一半大叫一半哀號的話「我受不了了...」他哭著靠在玻璃上「拜託...」,Jon的確停下來了把雙手環在他肚子上,「謝謝」Stephen才鬆了一口氣Jon的手就毫不留情的壓著他的下腹好像要壓扁他一樣,然後輕輕的在限度內操他

Stephen應該要料到這個才對,但他還是被突如其來的擠壓給嚇到了,表情扭曲的發出哀號聲,手拼命地抓著Jon出力的雙手想把他的手拉開但徒勞無功,最後只是在Jon的手上留下一些紅色的刮痕,從內到外被翻攪拉扯的感覺實在太強他腦子裡一片空白,Jon又咬開了他肩上的出血傷口

他不確定他因此失神了多久,他大腦一片空白只感覺得到痛跟肌肉緊縮逼近抽筋的感覺還有生理上被逼近極限的缺氧感,他回神的時候他臉朝下被壓在地上,Jon把他從玻璃上放下,他趴在磁磚地上(地毯沒鋪到落地窗這邊來)胸腹壓到剛剛流出體外積在地上的體液

他能聽見Jon喘氣,他用發抖的手撐著自己不想貼上冰冷的地面,Jon每幾分鐘就想拔出去扯得Stephen嗚嗚哀叫,最後他終於不打算動了就停在那搓亂Stephen的頭髮,「你等下最好不要想亂來」Jon用一種平淡的語氣說「我還要用你,如果你又來那些把戲我會把你綁起來,別哭了,很煩」

「那就不要害我哭」Stephen忍不住回嘴然後他的頭髮被抓住往後拉讓他被迫後仰,「你說什麼?」Jon語氣平淡的問,「我說」Stephen最後記得的就是這個,他失去了意識以後醒來時他全身都痛地躺在床上,他想爬起來的時候立刻倒了回去,他的雙手被綁在床頭限制了他的行動

「醒了?」坐在床尾的Jon回頭看他「我警告過你了」,「你...」Stephen發現自己很難發聲而且喉嚨很痛,「我可能勒的太大力了」Jon說「但你自找的」,Stephen才想起了到底發生什麼事,他對Jon回嘴以後他把手腕環住他的脖子把他給勒昏了

Stephen對Jon居然還處在發作狀態很意外,他的發作只要有過一次爆發就會消退,但現在他還處在那個狀態下,這很不對勁,Jon現在比起暴躁看起來更像抑鬱,他爬向Stephen腿間拉開他的腿,「鬆開我的手」Stephen說,「我不信任你」Jon抵著他的入口

他被插入時發出因為疼痛而倒抽一口氣的嘶聲,並不是插入導致的,而是他的肚子很痛,每次進出都讓他痛得無法張開眼,他很熟悉這種感覺是什麼,Jon在發作狀況下造成他內出血已經不是第一次了,但通常他這時候已經到醫生那了,他這種時候連走路都會痛,何況被繼續從內部衝撞

Jon伸手摸了Stephen發白.佈滿冷汗的臉,「我需要去醫院」Stephen聲音微弱而且幾乎沒辦法說話,「做完以後我會考慮」Jon繼續對他發洩一點也不在意已經是小動物哀號一樣的聲音不斷地從Stephen嘴裡發出,他不斷扯著綁手的浴袍腰帶直到他無法繼續出力

Jon這次成結的速度比較快,也比較願意停下來直到結消,但那時候Stephen已經虛弱到無法開口了,Jon在恍神跟放空之間看著綁住Stephen雙手的布條便動手解開,Stephen看著他的眼神看起來很複雜,「你為什麼要攻擊我」Jon在結消了以後抽身並問,但Stephen沒有說話「回答」

「我說回答我」Jon抓著Stephen的頭髮逼他轉頭看自己,然後他看見已經哭到眼睛紅腫脖子上還有勒痕的Stephen,他到現在才有辦法注意到這些細節,之前他太暴躁.太憤怒.太多無法忍受任何一點小事的情緒,現在他被罪惡感跟無名火淹沒,「我想阻止你」Stephen幾乎是用氣音說

「為什麼要阻止我!」Jon對他吼「我只不過想要發洩一下!如果你一開始就乖乖的!不要想用那種小手段!我就只是想要讓自己放空發洩而已,然後你非得搞砸這個!就跟所有事情一樣!!」他吼到一半就開始崩潰的哭出來,他抓著他的手對著他說「我就只是想要用你來處理一下而已...」

Stephen看著自己的A崩潰成一團的時候也嘆了口氣,他的確大多時候會變得更不暴力也更少發作但治療的副作用就是發作時他的情緒會容易崩潰,Stephen爬起來抱著Jon輕輕地拍他的背摸摸他的頭告訴他沒事了,不是他的錯還有一手在抽屜裏面翻找注射器「你會恢復原狀的」他對Jon說

之後Stephen把注射器用意常大的力道捅到Jon脖子上,確保藥效發揮得非常快還有這明天肯定會很痛,Jon幾乎立刻失去行動能力趴下來昏睡,然後他拿起床頭的電話打給他的治療師Randy,「這個時間打過來肯定沒好事,我是Randy」「我是Stephen,簡單來說我跟我的A都需要就醫」

「他媽的怎麼回事」Randy說,「他這次特別嚴重,我試著對他注射被他視為攻擊行為結果被弄得很慘,他最後自己情緒崩潰了我才有辦法對他注射」Stephen無力的躺在床上「你說可以找你求救的,保證你會保密,還有我覺得我又內出血了」,「我會跟你的A收救援費,我會帶醫療人員去」

之後Randy到了,他跟Jon被帶去醫院,他這次更嚴重,被醫生要求住院觀察,Jon雖然很快就好了但聞起來像O而且被Randy反鎖在病房內教訓了一頓,Randy威脅這種事再發生一次他就準備閹了他,Jon是從Randy那裏聽到自己幹了什麼的,還有他被注射了什麼,「所以這個能立刻阻止我?」Jon問

「有很多副作用但沒錯這能立刻阻止任何A」Randy手上拿著針筒往Jon的點滴裡注射東西,「那為什麼Stephen不直接交給我讓我自己用..你在我點滴裡注射什麼?」,「沒什麼只是讓你這兩個月聞起來像O生理運作像B的一點東西」Randy說「他不希望讓你用太多藥所以才寧可這樣忍受你」

「而且A大部分都不願意被用這種藥物，所以所有病患我都建議他們對配偶保密，也有A光是聽到有這種東西就暴怒的」Randy 說，「可以把這個藥直接給我嗎？」Jon 說「我知道自己快要發作的時候可以直接給自己一針」

「我會繼續給Stephen 這種針劑，但你平常吃的藥會被加到最大劑量，而且我個人建議以後你都別主持奧斯卡了，明明不擅長還硬要做害自己的O又住院」Randy 數落Jon 的同時拿著病歷本砸他的頭「好了你自己待著，我要去看看Stephen 了」說完就帶著思樂冰離開

之後兩人都出院都被開了會讓身體暫停繁殖週期的藥物後Jon 和Stephen 達成共識，只要Jon 覺得要發作就立刻自己注射，因為如果這種事再發生一次Randy 就必須把他們列入高風險案例中，所幸藥物治療對Jon 很有用

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些后续聊天中的脑洞内容：  
> 私設Randy 的A有在做醫院跟藥廠所以Randy 才能拿著美國禁用的針劑給自己的O病患使用然後被戳的A最後被送到Randy 的A開的醫院所以沒被發現過  
> 他就是個被A寵著又很關心其他O的大婊姐  
> 而且其實Jon 一直覺得Randy 跟Stephen 長得很像個性卻是小倉鼠跟烏鴉的差別這點很微妙而且很好奇到底Randy 的A是什麼樣的人）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开腦洞时的的聊天提要：  
> O還沒徹底發情還意識清楚身體也還沒完全進入發情期，A成結開始射之後O開始不舒服，A問他怎麼了O說肚子脹痛，被架著強行拉起來，被跪著的A提著身體插的非常深（因為沒完全發情會痛）開始哀哀叫，A咬咬O後頸說：別哭了，要這樣頂著把入口撐開才會流出來  
> O還沒發情當然受不了哭的一抽一抽的，而且A還會換換角度一直頂他，一邊咬標記一邊要他別動，手伸到濕滑的O腿間把他的入口撥開點讓害他肚子脹痛的白色液體流出了，還一直用一種安撫小動物的語氣告訴他要聽話，但也算是偷偷地用過深的狀況在操他  
> 就是故意這樣讓已經過量導致O不舒服的精液能流出來，如果O發情了就沒這個問題  
> 因為這個ABO的設定裡O被結插入後子宮頸會稍微被撐開把精液容納進去，但這個O還沒完全發情，裝不下  
> A也發現了但不打算停止過度刺激他，想讓他直接發情，這樣他就不用顧慮自己會不會傷到O了，他滿腦子在想要弄到他身體反應出發情熱潮都不管O已經哭著喘著要他停下，床上滴了一灘黏黏滑滑的混合體液  
> A後來手也酸了把O放下讓他趴在床上喘著，A一隻手伸到他肚子去輕按問他是不是不痛了，O點點頭，A:不跟我謝謝嗎？，O:你明明知道A在上沒發情的O的時候會為了提高受孕機率產生更大量精液的，你就是故意的，A:你沒發現快發情了嗎？只要這樣做你就會開始短暫發情呢，不知道一個月能讓你被我弄到發情幾次  
> O:你會害我週期又亂掉，A:那不是很好嗎？我隨時都能上你，這種被刺激就發情的體質也是很少見的，O:...fuck 你又發病了！？你他媽忘了吃藥還是壓力太大？，A把O嘴摀著後把半消的結直接拔出，O嗚嗚叫，A:你的嘴不用這麼髒，你只要讓我把你下面的嘴弄髒就好（冷笑），O心想:他媽的,果然發病了）

 

—

 

Jon壓著他的O的後頸讓他趴在床上起不來,輕輕鬆鬆的壓制了躁動不安的O,「你肚子很軟呢」Jon笑著捏了一把,「Fuck You」Stephen說,「No,Fuck you~」Jon笑著開始有限度的進出,他長期受藥物治療後發作時沒那麼暴力,但還是有些令人反感,Stephen的嗚嗚聲讓Jon發笑

 

「我們根本不該在這種時候上床的」Stephen有些生氣「在我自然發情之前都不該上床是Randy的診斷」,「He can go suck a dick」Jon說著,手指纏著他的頭髮,「你的味道卡在很奇怪的狀態,但我還是挺喜歡的」Jon俯身舔著他的標記讓他不自主的發出呻吟「假孕讓你聞起來有奶香」

 

「你還記得我們不該幹這個的原因你還幹」Stephen咬牙切齒的用微弱的聲音抱怨,他們上個禮拜才因為他沒發情而且味道改變以為懷孕了跑去見Randy,結果是假性的,依照Randy說的,25%有用避孕藥的O一輩子會至少出現一次假孕,因為一直有交配身體就產生了該懷孕的錯覺

 

「直到正常發情前都要吃藥,這段時間為了避免身體錯亂不要有性行為」Randy邊給他照超音波證實沒有胎兒,懷孕只是身體開始產生的錯覺邊說「肚子會慢慢消掉,但氣味可能需要比較長時間復原,大概5%的男O會泌乳所以自己要注意一下」Randy說,「你有過嗎?假孕?」Stephen問

 

「你要知道自己能懷孕才會有假孕的狀況」Randy順便檢查了他的其他生殖系統的狀況「我的狀況會讓我體內的激素非常高,就跟你們吃了避孕藥的時候一樣,所以我要懷孕的機率非常非常低,我作為醫生很清楚這件事,所以我沒避孕也沒有假孕或真的懷孕過」他說話時很平靜

 

「我很抱歉」Stephen說,「是我選擇不用藥物治療受孕的,因為其他實驗的結果都不太樂觀,強行用藥物降低激素懷孕的實驗結果有成功可是幾個月後激素又上升有半數的流產或早產,在藥物成熟前我們不打算生」Randy說「你的舊傷都好了,回去好好吃藥」

 

本來他們都好好的遵照醫囑,直到他應該快發情的一個禮拜前Jon發作了,所以他現在被壓在床上被操的身體發熱逼近假發情,腿間又黏又滑的床單也是濕的,他一直聞到自己的味道,因為他不習慣自己假孕期的味道,聞起來像這裡有別人一樣,Jon已經結束第一輪了,他不會放自己離開的

 

因為一連串的拉扯跟強壓他肚子裡的大部分液體都流出體外了,在他身上慢慢乾燥讓他不舒服但被壓在下面他也不能怎樣,Jon的結消了抽出後把他推倒在床上躺著,「我要休息一下,你不能離開,或者我能把你綁起來,你自己選」Jon摸著他的喉結跟鎖骨最後手掌壓在他胸骨上,力道剛好讓他無法起身,「我要洗澡」他嘆氣說

 

「要求條件的時候是不是該說什麼字？」Jon的手從胸骨往上移放在他的喉嚨上，「PLEASE」Stephen忍著不翻白眼說，脖子上的手移開了「我要盯著你，以免你玩什麼把戲」Jon下床站在浴室門口看著Stephen從床上爬起來朝他走來，他被Jon推進浴室

 

他一個踉蹌差點撞上地板，他趴在地上四肢著地轉頭瞪了那個往自己走來的A,他沒有碰自己而是繞過他打開水調整溫度然後猝不及防的把有點過熱但能接受的水灑在他身上，「站起來」Jon把蓮蓬頭掛好後命令，他只能照做，至少要洗乾淨再說，他被按到牆上背對著失控的A，手指插進他體內開始亂攪，至少有兩三根吧

 

他很快的發現這不是亂攪而是要刺激他，刻意的讓剩下的精液流出，只是手法比較粗魯，但他一直有種在假發情邊緣的感覺，這讓他身體漸漸變得敏感，他不自覺的在手指輾過、頂到某些位置時細碎的發出聲音，「頂多清掉這些而已」讓人頭昏腦脹的翻攪在這句話冒出時結束，手指短暫抽離他身體沖乾淨後又插入他

 

這次只有兩根手指慢慢地抽插著,甚至撐開他幾次,「你可能不知道你被咬標記的時候身體反射多可愛」Jon在他耳邊說,手指撐開他溫暖的體腔,然後標記上被重咬一口,他啊的叫了出來後張著嘴發不出聲,他受不了非發情期時對標記的過多刺激,眼前無法對焦,「你會收縮的很強烈，甚至讓我撐不開」他的手指被絞緊併攏

 

Stephen沒辦法說話他只能發出無意義的聲音，不知道是水溫降低了還是他體溫升高了，水沒有那麼熱了，一股溫熱的液體流出體外順著插入的手指與腿間流下，「你真的很容易被控制」Jon的手抽了出來，他的O滑下牆背對著他跪坐在地喘著氣，假發情開始了，「站起來我把你沖乾淨，然後我可能會操你之類的」Jon說

 

「哈⋯哈⋯」Stephen喘氣的聲音被水聲蓋過，他沒聽到Jon說什麼，清醒的狀態下發情讓他無法集中精神，他只感覺到強烈的需要，他需要什麼讓自己被充滿，他剛剛被手指翻攪過的體內發熱收縮著，「站起來」Jon重複，他看得出他的O怎麼了於是動手讓他轉身面對自己坐下，他站著把他沖乾淨後拉著他站起來

 

他抓著他的O拉扯著把他帶出浴室，用浴巾大概的把他擦乾後把他推到床上去，他跌坐在還沒乾的床單上看著他的A喘氣，他看著唯一能讓自己從這種渴望中解脫的Jon等著他貼上來解決這個問題，但Jon只是把頭髮往後撥了以後穿上衣褲拿起鑰匙走出房間，「我回來前別跑出去了」Jon像交代寵物別亂跑的飼主一樣說

 

Stephen一句髒話卡在嘴裡沒能罵出來門就關上了,他把自己埋進枕頭裡大聲地罵著髒話,Jon拿的只是家裡的鑰匙頂多去附近喝喝咖啡吃點東西而已,他也不可能離開太久,他的A本能會逼他回來找自己的O,但在那之前他這個已經被搞到發情的O只能在這裡等,他的臉都開始發燙了

 

@梵羽yoyo：回覆@除了我没有谁是你的好父亲:Stephen在心裡下定決心這一次事後他一定會教訓Jon,但要做什麼其實他並沒有想法,他只是不高興而已,他一邊在心裡碎念著對Jon的不滿一邊把手往腿間伸,他的手指插進濕潤溫暖的體內但這只是讓他感覺好一點點而已,而且很快就不足以阻止他想要去找Jon的想法,他最後放棄了

 

@梵羽yoyo：回覆@除了我没有谁是你的好父亲:Jon回來的時候手上拿著一的紙袋,他拿到房間裡跟Stephen說裡面有三明治然後就把紙袋丟到外頭的餐桌上走進浴室沖洗手腳,「看得出來你很努力不跑出去呢」Jon看著在床上抱著自己縮成一團的O脫掉衣褲「自己碰不到需要碰的地方吧」Jon爬上床把Stephen翻身抓著他的腳踝拉向自己

 

@梵羽yoyo：回覆@除了我没有谁是你的好父亲:「我肚子餓了所以去吃東西你有意見嗎?」Jon捏著Stephen的臉,對方看著他的眼神帶著不悅跟請求「你身上有奶香味也挺好的,聞起來像奶酪一樣,雖然我不能吃那些東西但這個味道我很喜歡」他俯身在他的O脖子上嗅著,舌頭滑過頸部的皮膚惹他的O躁動「也許真的讓你懷孕也不錯」

 

@梵羽yoyo：回覆@除了我没有谁是你的好父亲:「明明是你不敢當爸爸」Stephen終於忍不住回嘴「Fuck,這絕對是你發作的原因,我假孕的事情能讓你嚇到發作你算什麼A啊」,「...」Jon突然的安靜下來,拜他糟糕的父親所賜他的確才是他們避孕的主因,「喔,我果然猜對了是吧」Stephen翻了白眼然後一陣天旋地轉他被翻身壓下

 

「也許就真的讓你生好了」Jon碎念著「讓你整天留在家裡抱著小孩就不會這麼吵了,O如果不是藥物介入一輩子能生的小孩可多了,想想看你有10個兄姊你肯定也很能生吧」他一邊說著一邊壓著他的O的後頸一手扶著自己插入,他已經進入假發情了完全插入非常輕鬆

 

Stephen只能發出悶哼因為他的臉埋在床裡,他的標記被捏了好幾下,Jon滿足的嘆氣聲讓他知道他的A其實非常需要這個,他斷斷續續的想著他等下必須做的事直到Jon開始加速加重力道讓他無法思考只能迎合他的動作發出叫聲,手緊抓著枕頭,他沒聽進Jon吐出的那些胡言亂語他只想結束

 

他中間有段時間是完全放空毫無印象的,就跟正常發情時一樣,在Jon的結要撐開的時候讓他轉身躺下看著自己在Stephen說話前他低頭咬住了他的鎖骨,Stephen叫了出來,沒有流血表示Jon沒有咬穿皮肉所以不會出現假標記也不會留疤但肯定會瘀青痛上幾天,Jon一連咬了好幾下才鬆口

 

「這應該要過幾天才會消吧」Jon舔舔嘴手摸著被咬出來的紅痕,這一圈圈牙印非常顯眼「你吵死了,只是咬幾口就又哭又叫的」,Stephen眼睛泛著水光,如果這是發情期他根本感覺不到痛,但現在他只慶幸沒流血「可.可以讓我喝水嗎?」Stephen看向床頭的水杯「拜託,我需要喝水」

 

「我都不知道你還有餘力說話,聽你叫得跟什麼一樣」Jon前後扯著埋在O體內幾乎完全撐開的結讓他說不了話「就喝點水吧,反正我還沒完」Jon拿了那杯水但沒有拿給Stephen而是自己慢慢地喝了半杯,他看著Stephen微笑然後在他把水杯放回桌上時他手滑了,塑膠杯掉到地上水灑出來了

 

Jon恍神了一下看了一眼Stephen然後趴在他身上失去意識,Stephen嘆了口氣調整了Jon的姿勢讓自己舒服點伸手摸到手機打電話給Randy但被轉進語音信箱「嘿,是我,Jon發作我給他下了你給的藥,他現在睡著了,我們明天可能得看診了」他掛掉電話躺著等Jon的結消

 

Stephen發呆了一段時間但發現自己還是卡死的於是他又給Randy打了電話,電話接通了「Randy我遇到一些麻煩了」Stephen嘆氣,「Randy不方便講電話,我是J」溫和的A說「是Randy給的藥的問題嗎?那種對A專用安眠藥是我做的,有什麼問題嗎?」J問,「Oh,god...」Stephen開始簡述現況

 

「Randy真的不方便接電話嗎？這有些尷尬」Stephen終於說，「你會後悔跟現在的他說話的」J說「結應該再過二到三十分鐘後會消，但之後Jon本來的藥要多吃半顆，你的發情週期可能會亂掉要自己注意，Jon明天可能會嗜睡是正常的不用擔心」J和無奈的Stephen說了幾句後把Randy的電話放下

 

J放下電話另一隻手從Randy的嘴上移開，Randy在發情高峰狀態，全身潮紅毫無理智的叫著自己A的名字求他繼續，「Randy我會操你但是之後你要把我給你的藥吞下去知道嗎？」J說，Randy用力的點頭答應但J也做好逼他吞藥的準備

 

他完全保有自己的理智，失控的只有Randy，他最終在結把兩人卡死時讓Randy張嘴吃藥讓他等等能睡上一段時間，「你要好好休息不然我們兩個的身體都會撐不住的」J摸著視線渙散的Randy的臉「我等等就去實驗室拿藥終止這次發情，你已經發情兩個禮拜了繼續下去你的身體會受不了」J知道對方聽不懂還是繼續說

 

J幾個小時後帶著一個手提箱回來，他們有一個房間專門用來處理Randy的發情期，很像他放大版的休息室，沒有會讓他受傷的東西，柔軟的地毯跟床鋪，還有只有J能用的監視系統，因為有這些他才能放心的出門，喔最重要的還是獨立的空調系統還有絕對無法打開的門，那個門只要上鎖Randy或外來者都是不可能打開的

 

他打開房間的門的時候Randy還在睡他就拿出針劑注射讓他的發情結束抽了Randy的血要檢查他為什麼突然提早發情還幾乎不中斷的發情整整兩週，他抱著Randy去洗澡，他很確定Randy有脫水現象，體重也輕了，但他的發情已經在消退了，他最後抱著洗乾淨的Randy回到原本的主臥室給他打點滴順便等試紙測試結果

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
